Run it Back Again
by SonicMX
Summary: A pony comes to ponyville in hopes of living in a peaceful town. This pony though, has a special ability that no other pony could do without strong magic. Control time. This has caused problems in his past. But will it also save him, his new friends, and somepony special, from a rising evil. The only way to learn the story, is to go to the beginning... and press play(Figuratively)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by _Run it Back Again_ by Corbin Bleu

* * *

I don't expect this to get popular, but it was an idea needing to come out. Anyway, here's the details.

A pony comes to ponyville in hopes of living in a peaceful town. This pony though, has a special ability that no other pony could do without strong magic. Control time. This has caused problems in his past. But will it also save him, his new friends, and somepony special, from a rising evil. The only way to learn the story, is to go to the beginning...

and press play (Figuratively speaking).

Setting: Alternate reality set after season three Episode: Spike at Your Service

Do not bother me about Spelling or Grammer or, if ever to happen, mismade info.

* * *

There's only one more thing to show.

* * *

My Little Pony OC Character card one: Luke Rewind

Stallion  
Pegasus  
Age:19

COLOR  
Fur: Dark Blue  
Eyes: Purple  
Mane: Dark red

Mane style: rough and messy, but not too messy. Medium length mane.

Normal height, width, and length

Cutie Mark: A golden Stopwatch

Personality: Cocky and Stubborn. Has a little problem with losing when the stakes are high. Sweet and willing to help anyone with a problem, no matter how deep.

Likes: Winning, friendship, fixing problems, especially his own, exploring, reading, getting better, being a hero.

Dislikes: BARRELS!, evil, Pinkie Pie(when she goes to far), and jumpscares.

* * *

O.K.! Now let's start the fun, here's chapter 1!

* * *

Time: 11:12 P.M.

"Gotta... fly... faster!" Luke growled as he flew quickly through the dark town.

"GET BACK HERE!" Guards yelled at him. It was sorta like a regular day for Luke. It wasn't his fault, it happened by a freak chance. It's just... when you can control time, wouldn't you try something? Well Luke didn't. He can't control it properly. So time stopped while he was walking around Manehatten, he didn't notice and saw some free bits on the ground, and after a few steps, time unfroze and as it turns out, those were dropped bits, not forgotten bits.

And now he was flying. And flying he did. He only stopped when he was sure he lost them.

"I tried to give it back, but NOOOOO! They call the guards on me." Luke mumbled agrilly. "O.k... That was the third mishap to happen in Manehatten... So i won't be able to go there anymore..." He took out a map from the sack on his left side. He slowly looked over the map, then, pulling out a red marker, marked an X over Manehatten. He then looked over for a place that wasn't Xed out.

'One choice left. Hope I won't screw this place up.' he thought as he placed the map and marker back and headed towards Ponyville.

**_Run it Back Again_**

10:25 A.M.

"Hey Twilight." Spike asked. "Why is there a pony sleeping on one of the libraries?" Twilight looked at Spike with a confused expression. She looked out the window and saw a dark blue pegasus hanging by his back hoof off a tree branch.

"Oh my!" She opened the window and used her horn to bring the pony in. He whinned a bit as twilight placed him on the floor.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked him. He slowly opened his eyes. But he didn't expect a pony and dragon to be over him.

"AAHHHHH!" Luke screamed as he backed away from them. "I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER THING I DID! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I... uh... hello..." Luke stared at the pony and dragon. They were both staring at the floor. He realized he froze time, giving him time too leave. He walked towards the window... and noticed the tree branch he crashed into.

'I must of scared them, being outside of there house... I better tell them the truth. I mean... I hope they'll let me tell them the truth.' he calmed down a bit and focused a lot of energy into it... and time started moving again.

"You were outs..." Twilight stopped when she noticed the pony was gone. "Where did he go!"

"Listen." Luke said, making both turn in shock. "I didn't mean to bother you, I was just tired from flying and I started to fall asleep. Sorry if I bothered you." Twilight shook her head at this.

"Don't feel sorry, it was an accident." Twilight told him. Luke started to chuckle, earning a glare from Twilight. "What's so funny?"

"Well your the first pony to ever except my apology."

"Why? What else did you do?" Spike asked.

"Well... lets start from the beginning. My name is Luke Rewind and I have the ability to control time." twilight looked at him, confused. "An example, you guys scared me bad enough for me to unintentionally stop time. I walked over to this window, realized what happened, and I made time flow again, see how i did the disappearing trick there?" Twilight gasped. "It's hard to control it, to be honest. I always seem to do it whenever the power feels like it. I have no way of knowing when time will stop, rewind, or fast forward. This has caused me many problems in the past. So many problems, that I have been run out of town by the ponies or guards... this is the last town that hasn't done that to me. So I'm moving into Ponyville. It's just bad luck that I crashed into your home." Luke finished. Twilight was shocked beyond words. She has never heard of a pony who was run out of every town he lived in.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I didn't have any friends to be sorry for me, so I don't expect you to do it."

'No friends... that's it.' Twilight thought. "I will be your friend and I will make sure you will live a happy life in ponyville."

"That's really sweet of you, but I can handle it. I've handled it for Sixteen years, so I'm pretty sure I can handle this town."

"Sixteen... How old are you?..."

"Nineteen."

"I'm definitely helping you now. No pony should live like you have. From now on, Ponyville is your home." Luke smiled at her kindness.

"Well thanks! I better go find a place to sleep then. Bye." Luke said as he flew out the window.

"What a way to start the morning, eh Twilight." Spike said with a laugh.

* * *

The prologue is obviously short, but I will try to make at least a three thousand word chapter from here on. If this actually gets noticed.

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again audience! My names Markiplier... yeah right. My name is SonicMX! Sadly, only got one review, one fav, and one follow... all by the same person, I believe. That's not gonna stop me!Thanks for reading and here is your next chapter!

* * *

MLP is owned by Hasbro and I own Luke. Any spelling and grammer problems, please tell me. Now READ ALREADY!

* * *

Twilight's Library

* * *

It has been a day since Luke had been discovered hanging on the libraries tree branch. Twilight was just finishing some notes on a spell that's switches a ponies point of view. But she couldn't quit get it right. Her mind had been occupied by the stallion. She felt bad for him. He had no friends, no home, and he was run out of towns he tried to call home. Why he was so open about it... She may never know. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Spike, can you hold down the fort while I go see our new friend?" Twilight asked the little dragon as he came down the stairs. He groaned a bit, but nodded. Twilight smiled and left the library. She trotted a few feet before stopping.

'Wait... where is Luke?...' twilight thought. She tried to think of what a pony could do to get a home in a day. She settled on believing he was in a hotel. 'But there are at least two hotels here in Ponyville... Which one would he stay at? Better check them both.' Twilight took a right, rounding Sugar Cube corner and heading towards the Hay bale Inn.

"Excuse me? Mr.?" Twilight called to the orange stallion behind the counter. He looked to her and grinned.

"Why hello there Ms.! Do you want a room? Or maybe a friend is here? Or maybe you would want some directions? Either way, I'd be happy to help!" He said.

"Yes. Umm... Is there anypony here by the name of Luke Rewind?" Twilight asked. The stallion picked up a note pad and skimmed through it.

"I'm Sorry Ms., but the only names that come close to that is Luke Skytrotter and Lucas Render." He told her. Her ears folded down as she sighed.*1

"I see. Well, can you tell me where the other hotel is in Ponyville?"

"There is one owned by my brother on the other side of town. Somewhere near the road to Appleoosa!"

"Thanks." She charged her horn and teleported to the road. She appeared and started looking for it.

* * *

Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

"Wow, your crazy!" Luke said, amazed at the Pink mare in front of him. She was standing on a ball with hundreds of muffins stacked on her head.

"Yeah? Well, your weird!" She cheered. She then started bouncing from left to right, still on the ball and still holding the muffins.

"I'm not weird! I'm just mentally challenged." He said, making weird movements with his front arms.

"*GASP* SO AM I!" She screamed. Luke facehoofed himself. This was not what he wanted to do today. Just give me a muffin! MAH STOMACH WANTS FOOD!" He chased after her, trying to catch up with the rolling ball. After about 2 minutes of this, he finally decided that this was enough. He chased her and took her spot while she went to another.

'O.K... Concentrate...' He concentrated hard. The pink mare just stood there on her ball, confused. After about thirty seconds, she spoke.

"Are you O.K.? Are you internally talking to yourself, cause I do that a lot! What are you guy's talking about?" She asked.

Luke let his breath go and started breathing hard. 'O.K. that's not working... why am I not surprised? Anyway, she let her guard down. She just gave me plan B!' Luke thought. He suddenly leaped forward, surprising the the pony. He crashed into the muffin towering her head and fell to the floor, being covered in muffins.

"HAHA! I WIN, SUCKA!" Luke cheered, biting into a muffin.

"What?!... NO! NO ONE BEATS THE PINKIE PIE! I WANT A REMATCH!" Pinkie pulled out a flag with a cake on it. "THE PINKIE NATION SHALL WIN THIS WAR!" She shoved the flag into the ground and pulled out a cannon from nowhere. She then fired the cannon at Luke.

"HOLY-" Luke closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It never came. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the bullet, which floated motionless in front of him. It looked like a mini party was in that bullet. He quickly moved out the way and looked at Pinkie, holding the rope to the cannon with a crazy grin. Luke picked her up, being able to do that while time is stopped, and placed her in front of the bullet. He backed away and tried to calm himself.

"GOTCH-!" Pinkie was hit by her own attack and was thrown outside. Luke looked out the door to see the whole area turned into a party. Pinkie sat in the middle of it, streamers covering her.

"How did... YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I WON'T ALLOW IT." She got up and ran. "I'LL BE BACK!" Luke stood there, wondering WTF was wrong with her.

* * *

"He's not here either... Where is he?" Twilight thought. She was soon greeted by a steamed Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie Pie... W-what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I WAS SHOT WITH MY OWN CANNON!" She screamed. Twilight was confused.

"Well who shot you?"

"I DID!" Twilight was even more confused.

"Just... tell me what happened." Twilight told her.

"I was doing a game where whoever got a muffin from me win's a free muffin. Usually, I never loose, but today a blue stallion came in, trashed my muffin tower, and dodged a party cannon shot, which somehow ended up hitting me! ME!" She yelled. "How does a pegasus teleport ponies?!"

"Wait... Blue. Stallion. Magic without horn. Did he have a stopwatch for a cutie mark?" Twilight asked.

"Yes... Wait... DO YOU KNOW HIM?! DID. YOU. HELP. HIM?!" Pinkie stormed of again. Twilight paid no attention, heading towards Pinkies store.

* * *

"Darling, you must let me make you a decent outfit then the rags you got on!" An elegant white mare said, trying to catch and measure the flying pegasus in her store.

"I just came for directions!" Luke yelled.

"Rarity, leave him alone." A smaller white filly said, coming down the stairs. "An you wonder why stallions try to evade your store!"

"Oh hush Sweetie Belle! Stallions just can't handle my beauty." Rarity said, pulling Luke down with her magic.

"HEY! Don't you touch me" Luke cried.

"This will only take a second, dear."

"I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"*2

* * *

Twilight finally made it to the Sugar Cube Corner. She trotted in and was greeted by Ms. Cake.

"Why hello, Twilight. If your looking for Pinkie, she went that way. She can't handle loosing a muffin challenge." She said, chuckling lightly.

"Actually, I'm looking for the stallion who beat her." Twilight said.

"Oh! Well I believe he went towards Rarity's. Do you know that charming young lad. He seems so fun... yet he seems challenged... Meh."

"Yes. He's my new friend Luke. Thanks for the information." Twilight ran out the store and rushed to Rarity's.

* * *

'Dang it, it happened again!' Luke thought, running towards the forest.

"NOT SO FAST, JACK!" A rough voice yelled. A large, brown pony rushed towards him, gaining quickly. Luke thought fast and shot up, using his wings to fly into a cloud. Luke breathing started to slow by about 45 seconds. But it rose back up when a voice spoke from behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" A rainbow mare asked, scaring Luke. After another 45 seconds, Luke finally answered.

"Accident. Not my fault. Chased anyway." He muttered. The rainbow mare just laughed at him.

"Well next time, you'll think before you do!" She said.

'Well if I could control my power better, then it wouldn't happen!" Luke growled.

"What power. The troubled power. What, your cutie mark suggest time control. You can "Control" time?! Or maybe you have to be on a diet and need to remember how long you've been jogging!" The mare was now laughing her own rainbow butt off.

"Ahh, yeah. I can control time." Luke said blandly. This made her stop laughing and looked at Luke seriously. He then started thinking hard.

"You can control time? Your not even a unicorn! What makes you think You ca-

"STOP!" Luke yelled. The mare froze, as did the air around them.

'I can't believe it worked this time. Cool!' Luke thought. He then flew behind her and concentrated. Time started to flow again.

"-n control ti-!... Where'd you go?" She asked aloud. Luke tapped her flank causing her to shoot up into another cloud.

"If I can stop time to go behind and scare you, then yes I can." Luke said, smirking.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE RAINBOW DASH!"

'Oh s***, not again.' Luke thought, flying down and rushing off.

* * *

Twilight ran into Rarity's Boutique and was surprised too see Luke, nowhere to be found. She did, however, see Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Hey girls, have you seen my new friend. His name's Luke and-" Twilight was cut off by Rarity's voice.

"Oh! My lovely friend! Yes, he went towards Rainbow's resting spot. He so handsome! Twilight, you must tell me where you met him!" Rarity said, smiling.

"Actually, he's a traveler. Anyway, I tell you all about him later, where is he?!" Twilight asked.

"I lost that punk when he flew into Sweet Apple Acres. There are so many trees there. I'm just glad it wasn't everfree forest!

"Well I better go see Applejack. If he was there, then she's bound to have seen him." Twilight said, leaving.

* * *

"Wow, your really pretty. How is your hair like that? Is that even natural?" Luke asked the orange mare. The mare just blush and tilted her hat.

"That's mighty kind of ya, sir. I'm Applejack." Applejack told him.

"Luke Rewind!' Luke said happily.

"Well, Luke. Nice to meet you. Want an apple?" she asked.

"Why certain-"

"LUKE!" Rainbow Dash's voice yelled.

"Oooohhhhhh fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Luke shot up and flew away.*3

* * *

Twilight made it to applejack, who stood there confused.

"Applejack, have you seen my friend, Luke? He's blu-" Twilight was once again interrupted.

"Yeah, I've seen em. Very sweet stallion. Took of towards Fluttershy's when Dash called for him. Ah wonder why?" Applejack said. Twilight was already gone, though.

* * *

"Thanks for hiding me from that girl out there." Luke said to the yellow mare.

"O-oh it was no trouble. I know how Rainbow Dash is." She told him.

"So her names Rainbow Dash? Suits her. She seems like a big bag of Skittles." Luke said, laughing.

"What are Skittles?" The mare asked.

"I don't know... Hey! What's your name?"

"Um... I-I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luke. Luke Rewind." Luke told her.

"Do you want some tea, Luke?"

"Why certainly."

* * *

Twilight ran through Shy's front lawn, scaring the animals. She through the doors open, and saw Luke and Fluttershy, both sipping a cup of tea.

"Twilight! It's lovely too see you!" Luke said, taking another sip of tea.

"Luke I've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight said, smiling.

"Why?" That one question hit Twilight hard.

'Why was I looking for him? Why? WhyWhyWhyWhyWHY! WHY!' Twilight screamed in her head. 'I couldn't get him out my head, and then I search all of Ponyville for him. But... WHY?! WAS THERE ACTUALLY A REASON?!'

"Um... Twilight?" Luke said, breaking Twilight's train of thoughts.

"W-what?" Twilight asked.

"Want some tea." Luke held out another cup of tea. She took it, needing to rest her head for a little bit. They all then took a sip of tea together.

* * *

*1: Yeah... I referenced that.

*2: And then Rarity had her way with him...

*3: Can someone explain why there's always a space between the u's? I fix it and it just unfixes itself!

* * *

Follow and fav if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
